Pacar Cabe Ku
by leejegun
Summary: Yuta yang mulai jadi pedopil tingkat akut. Jeno is Yuta style sekali. WARNING!Typo(s), boyslove, cerita gak jelas, pairing suka-suka author. Don't like? Read please, siapa tau kalau udah read jadi like. #Jeno #Yuta #JenTa #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


Pacar cabe ku

Cast : Yuta, Jeno

Summary : Tentang Yuta yang mulai terserang virus pedopil tingkat akut.

.

.

.

"garukin kakak dong"

Anak sma berambut rada item rada ijo itu nengok aneh ke kakak-kakak cantik tidak dikenal gak berseragam yang duduk sebelah dia di halte bus

"garukin punggung kakak dong, kakak gak nyampe nih"

Si anak itu naro hpnya di saku jaster kuning yang dia pake, terus mulai gerakin tangganya ngegaruk punggung si kakak.

"aku Yuta, nama kamu siapa dek?"

"Jeno kak" jawabnya masih sambil garukin punggung orang yang bernama Yuta.

"agak kebawah dek"

Tangan Jeno merayap sampe bagian tengah pinggang Yuta

"bawah lagi dek"

Merayap lagi sampe pinggang. Duh tahan iman –inner Jeno, dia juga udah 17 tahun dong, udah punya napsu sama orang cantik imut cenderung cabe model Yuta gini.

"dikit lagi dek"

Jeno nyerengit "punggung kakak udah abis Cuma sampe sini kak" tanyanya bingung.

"sebenernya pantat kakak yang dari tadi gatel liatin kamu, garukin juga dong, atau elus aja gak papa hehehe"

Jeno melotot ganteng, dalam hati mengumpat

What

The

Hell...

.

.

.

"dek Jenooo...dek Jenooooo...dek Jenoooooo"

Yang dipanggil langsung lepasin headset dari telinganya "kak Yuta?"

"pasangin piercing baru aku di telinga sebelah kanan" Yuta ngasih piercing warna silver kecil ke tangan anak yang lagi berdiri disebelahnya di halte bus yang sama kayak kemaren.

"pasang yang bener ya!"

"ah.. oke kak"

Jeno sebenernya gak tau gimana caranya masang piercing ke telinga, tapi yaudah lah dia coba aja, barangkali caranya sama kaya masukin benang ke dalem jarum.

Ya ampuuunnn... telinga kak Yuta putih banget, Jeno jadi pengen ngejilat deh.. pasti manis.

"aawww.. jangan keras keras dong.. telinga aku sakit tau"

"aduh maaf kak, aku gak pernah masang ginian seumur hidup aku" Jeno elus-elusin telinga Yuta, lembut.

"yaudah tiupin, telinga aku sakit nih"

"o.. oke.." Jeno deketin mulutnya ke arah telinga kanan Yuta,

Tiup dikit

"ahhhh..."

Denger desahan, seketika semua ibu-ibu sama para bapak yang ada di halte bus itu ngeliat ke arah mereka

"dasar anak kecil jaman sekarang" komen salah satu ibu-ibu yang pake gelungan tinggi dan bawa sayur-sayuran di keranjang belanjaannya.

"hehehehe..." Yuta nyengir

Dan Jeno pengen mati aja

.

.

.

Jeno ini anak sekolah unggulan di kota Seoul, dia juga anak unggulan mamah sama papah gara-gara pinter banget.

Tapi dia ini terlalu polos atau rada oon atau emang menikmati juga gak tau deh,

"tangan kakak sakit, kancingin kemeja kakak yang paling atas dong, kakak takut di marahin dosen nanti mau presentasi"

Dia masih aja nurut kalau disuruh-suruh sama si kak Yuta,orang mesum yang ngaku-ngaku mahasiswa di suatu universitas rahasia. Kak Yuta ini tiap hari selalu nyamperin Jeno di halte bus deket sekolah dan suka nyuruh dia macem-macem.

"kok kakak ngancingin kemejanya gak bener sih?"

"ah masa?"

Tangan Yuta yang awalnya ngegantung mulai jail naik-naik ke pinggang anak sekolahan yang lagi fokus benerin kancing kemeja dia.

"kakak mau pake dasi?"

"boleh"

Sekarang Yuta udah mulai maju satu langkah biar lebih deket sama si dek Jeno

"udah selesai kak"

Jeno baru sadar kalau sekarang dia lagi dipeluk dan posisi mukanya deket banget sama muka kak Yuta, muka Jeno merah nahan malu.

"dek, ganteng banget deh... mampir ke rumah kakak yuk?"

.

.

.

"gak pulang, Jen?"

Jeno Cuma ngegeleng jawab pertanyaan temen sekelasnya, Haechan.

"kenapa?"

"nanti aja, aku ada urusan dulu"

"oh, yaudah. Dadah Jeno"

Jam pulang sekolah udah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi Jeno masih duduk anteng sendirian di dalem kelas. Dia takut. Takut di samperin kak Yuta lagi di halte bus, takut dimesumin, terus nanti di seret-seret kayak kemaren dipaksa mampir kerumahnya padahal Jeno udah nolak sampe hampir nangis malahan. Jeno itu bukannya nolak rezeki dari Yang Maha Kuasa, Cuma dia gak mau ketemu Yuta dan mampir ke rumahnya itu karena takut khilaf,

Soalnya,

Kemaren malem dia mimpi basah, dan objeknya itu kak Yuta.

Mana desah-desahnya seksoy banget, Jeno kan jadi gak punya kekuatan.

"mamaaahh... jemput Jenooooo"

.

.

.

Ini udah jam setengah 5 sore, dek Jeno ganteng kemana ya? Biasanya juga jam 3an dia udah duduk anteng nungguin bus disini.

Yuta celingukan nyari dedek sma kesayangannya

"dedek ganteng kemana siiiihhhh..." dumelnya

Yuta ngelirik jam tangannya lagi, duh dia gak bisa lebih lama lagi nih, Yuta harus kerja sambilan. Bisa-bisa si bapak Johnny yang punya minimarket itu ngamuk-ngamuk kalau Yuta telat masuk kerja.

"yaahh hari ini gak bisa godain berondong"

.

.

.

Langit udah berubah warna jadi kuning keorens-orensan tapi masih ada putihnya sih, dan Jeno baru keluar dari kelas.

"semoga gak ketemu sama kak Yuta"

Dia jalan keluar gerbang, agak ragu sih mau lanjut jalan ke halte atau minta jemput mamah aja, tapi Jeno lebih milih jalan lanjut ke halte deh, lagian gak mungkin juga si kak Yuta sabar nungguin sampe 3 jam lebih.

Jeno masih kebayang mimpinya, dan masih malu ketemu sama kak Yuta, ngomong-ngomong.

Pulang sore lumayan ya..

Meskipun di jalanan macet banget, tapi Jeno nikmatin pemandangan kota yang mulai redup dan satu persatu lampu jalanan yang mulai nyala sendiri, ajaib deh bisa nyala, entahlah saklar lampunya dimana.

.

Satu halte dari ini, Jeno udah harus turun.

Dia bangun dari kursinya, nyelip-nyelip rapi ngelewatin orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

Terus dia berdiri dideket pintu.

Selama 4 hari ini, Jeno selalu mikirin, kenapa kak Yuta itu selalu gangguin dia. Mana gangguinnya agresif banget lagi bikin Jeno mikir kotor setiap hari. Padahal ya, godain Jeno tuh faedahnya apa sih?

Kenapa kak Yuta sekurang kerjaan itu?

.

.

Jeno turun dari bus dan jalan lagi, dia benerin tas nya yang rada melorot.

Minum cola jam setengah 7 gini enak kali ya, mumpung gak ketauan sama mamah. Jeno mampir dulu ke minimarket yang ada deket halte bus.

.

"dek Jeno?"

Mati,

Jeno liat kak Yuta yang lagi senyum sambil lambai-lambai bringas dari balik mesin kasir.

Napsu Jeno buat beli cola kaleng hilang seketika, beralih ke napsu pengen nyicipin bibir merah kak Yuta yang lagi senyum merekah. Tapi malu juga kalau udah masuk minimarket terus langsung keluar lagi dan gak beli apa-apa.

Oke, beli permen karet aja.

.

"ini.." Yuta nyodorin permen karet rasa mint yang udah di plastikin ke Jeno

"makasih kak"

"kok baru pulang sih dek? Rumah dek Jeno deket sini?"

Jeno ngangguk sambil ancang-ancang mau pamit

"hati-hati pulangnya ya"

"oke kak"

.

.

.

"dek Jeno gak bawa payung?" kata Yuta yang baru dateng dan ikutan nyelip sama 4 orang –termasuk Jeno- yang lagi neduh di halte bus

"engga kak, aku gak tau kalau hari ini bakalan hujan"

Yuta ngikik "tiap hari bawa aja. Persiapan. Emangnya kamu bakal tau kapan bakal hujan dan kapan bakalan cerah sentosa?"

Yang lebih muda ngelirik sebentar ke sebelahnya, kak Yuta hari ini pake jaket tebel, bikin Jeno gak bisa jelalatan liat bentuk badannya.

"eh, kakak tau tempat minum kopi yang asik banget, ikut yuk? Kakak bawa payung"

"aku gak suka kopi kak"

Jeno gak bohong, dia gak suka kopi.

"disana juga ada teh kok"

"aku juga gak terlalu suka minum teh"

"kalau susu coklat sama timtam redvelvet?"

"dimana kak?"

.

.

Ini cafe punya Lee Taeyong, salah satu temen sekelas Yuta di mata kuliah liguistik. Emang sih gak terlalu mewah dan gak rame juga. Toh Yuta sengaja ngajakin Jeno ke tempat yang sepi-sepi hehehehe

Yuta ngegiring Jeno yang rambut sama bajunya sedikit basah buat duduk di sofa deket jendela, tempat biasa Yuta nongkrong seharian kalau lagi kurang kerjaan.

"kak Yuta? Sama siapa?" tanya salah satu pelayan ganteng yang kebetulan lewat deket meja mereka.

"ini Jeno, pacar aku. Kun, aku minta handuk ya" kata Yuta asal ngomong

Apa? Pacar? Jeno melotot

Kuatkan iman Jeno ya Tuhan...

Hahaha Yuta ketawa dalem hati, godain dek Jeno ini jadi hobi baru nya deh

.

Kun, pelayan ganteng tapi manis yang tadi dateng lagi bawain handuk putih buat Jeno

"keringin rambutnya yang bener ya, nanti kamu pilek"

"kakak gak keringin rambut juga?"

"engga ah.. kakak suka rambut kakak waktu basah, soalnya kata orang seksi hehehe"

Iya sih, bener juga.

Kak Yuta tampilan biasa aja itu emang udah seksi dimata Jeno, dan ditambah rambutnya rada basah agak nempel ke dahi, itu jadi seksi banget, kesannya kayak yang lengket keringet gitu lohhhh.

Aduuhhhh Jeno takut tegang.

.

.

Godaan lagi,

"maaf ya kakak buka jaket, jaketnya basah dingin hehehe"

Yuta nyampirin jaketnya di pinggir sofa, terus, dia pose duduk silang, kaki kanannya ditumpangin ke yang kiri dan lanjut lagi makan kue yang tadi mereka pesen.

Badan kak Yuta tanpa jaket is so sexy, kayak biasa...

Kecil sih, kurus banget malah. Tapi tuh berbentuk. Bagian dada kak Yuta juga ada titik yang menonjol sedikit, Jeno gak berani ngebayangin itu apaan, soalnya nanti takut pengen pegang.

Turun kepinggang yang 3 hari lalu sempet Jeno jamah-jamah, pinggang kak Yuta sempit kaya cowok-cowok pada umumnya, kandungan lemaknya juga kayaknya dikit deh, tapi Jeno yakin kalau pinggang kak Yuta itu putih dan berlekuk aduhai kaya pinggang cewek.

Kaki. Kaki kak Yuta panjang, tinggi kak Yuta sama kayak Jeno, tapi kaki Jeno gak seseksi itu. Gimana ya, kaki kak Yuta itu seksi dan pantes buat nge dance Gee bareng sama member SNSD.

.

Mata Yuta lirik-lirik jail. Lucu banget deh ekspresi muka dek Jeno, dia jadi pengen ngakak aja hahaha.

Kayaknya Jeno baru ngeuh selama ini dia rutin di godain kakak high class kaya Yuta wkwkwk.

"aduhh..."

Yuta sengaja jatuhin cake berkrimnya, sekarang cake itu nyangkut di leher, turun ke kaosnya dan nempel disana.

"kak Yuta makannya pelan..pelan" kata Jeno sambil berkali-kali nelen ludah

Yuta makin ngakak dalem hati, liatin jakun dek Jeno naik turun dan matanya yang jelalatan ngeliatin badan Yuta bikin jiwa cabe dia tergugah.

"ambilin tissunya dong..."

"...elapin leher akuuuuu"

.

.

Kak Yuta pesen kopi, Jeno gak tau itu jenis kopi apa, pokoknya ada busa-busa yang digambar pake granule gitu di atasnya.

Sekali lagi, godaan,

"kak, busa kopinya ketinggalan di bibir" kata Jeno sambil nyodorin tissu

"mana?" Yuta malah makin provokatif, dia jilat-jilatin bibir atas sama bawahnya tapi sengaja ngelewatin bagian yang ada busanya.

"itu lho kak" Jeno gemes

"gak ada ah" Yuta masih jilat-jilat

Jeno nelen ludahnya lagi, duh Jeno jadi takut ke habisan ludah, soalnya ditelen mulu dari tadi.

"bersihin dong..."

Jeno udah ngambil tissu dan siap-siap mau nyodorin ke bibir kak Yuta "...eits, tissu nya gak kasar, nanti bibir kakak berdarah, gimana kalau pake lidah lembut dek Jeno aja?"

Kan, kak Yuta ini masang banget sih minta diapa-apain.

.

.

.

Jeno terus-terusan minta maaf dalem hati buat mamah, papah, kakek, nenek, leluhur dan yang paling utama sama Yang Maha Kuasa.

"aahhhh.. ngh Jenoohhh"

Jangan salahin Jeno kalau sekarang dia lagi mojokin kak Yuta di pintu apartemennya sendiri, sambil remes-remes gemes pantat kak Yuta yang ternyata bohay, Jeno.. udah gak kuat nahan lagi.

"gatelll..." rengek kak Yuta

"mau Jeno garukin kak?" smirk. Tangan Jeno garuk-garuk sensual di sekitar buletan pantat kak Yuta

"dalemnya jugaaa..." rengek kak Yuta lagi, sambil peluk leher Jeno

"wah, kalau yang didalem sih kayaknya enak digaruk pake yang lain ya, bukan pake tangan hehehehe"

Jeno ini Yuta style sekali

.

.

.

Handphone diatas meja deket kasur dari tadi geter terus, itu hp punya Jeno ngomong-ngomong,

Dia bangun, ngegeliat-geliat sebentar, terus ngangkat telfonnya.

Mata Jeno langsung melotot.

"hah, iya mamah, maaf Jeno lupa kasih tau kalau Jeno nginep dirumah temen, ngerjain tugas kelompk buat minggu depan mah. Maafin Jeno ya mah"

Maafin Jeno ya mah, karena Jeno udah gak suci lagi, dan Jeno juga bohong sama mamah.

"eungh..."

Jeno makin melotot pas denger makhluk cantik disebelahnya udah mulai gerak-gerak, mau bangun.

"Jeno tutup dulu ya, mau siap-siap ke sekolah. Nanti sore Jeno pulang, Jeno cinta mamah"

Abis nutup telfonnya, Jeno ngelirik ke arah kak Yuta yang lagi senyum.

"anak mamah ini beneran yang semalem garukin lubang kakak gak pake perasaan? Kkkk"

Muka anak sma kelas 2 itu langsung merah kaya tomat kematengan

"yang semalem main nya keren banget sampe badan kakak dibolak-balik, eh belum juga puas?"

Jeno nunduk,

"yakin anak mamah ini baru pertama kalinya tadi malem? Kok udah kaya pro sih hehehehe"

"kak Yuta, maafin Jeno..."

"..Jeno khilaf"

"gak papah, kakak suka Jeno khilaf"

.

.

.

"Jeno? Kamu lagi sakit ya?"

"Haechan..."

Muka Jeno masih merah sampe siang gini, dia masih ke inget kejadian kemaren, tadi malem, tadi pagi, semuanya.

"kamu sakit? Flu burung? Atau ayan? Pulang aja Jen"

"aku... sakit inih, gara-gara semalem gak berhenti-berhenti, ini aku rada ngilu" kata Jeno sambil nunjuk bagian tengah celananya

"mesummm!"

.

.

.

"besok sabtu, mau nginep di rumah kakak?"

"boleh kak"

"kakak baru pinjem diem-diem buku kamasutra punya Taeyong.. kita bisa nonstop sampe malem senin"

Smirk ganteng, "oke pacar cabeku yang napsuan" jawab Jeno sambil kedipin sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

END

Yaampunnn ini apa sih wkwkwkw

Hai Hai Hai.. happy #YutaHaremDays... #Yutaukedays hehehe

Event bulan kemaren Jegun gak bisa ikutan, dan bulan ini Jegun malah ikutan dengan ff model gini huhuhu maafin...

Kalau mau baca ff ukeYuta yang lain yang ikut event Yuta harem days, bisa search pake hastag #YutaHaremDays ^^

JenTa?

Kopel aneh kan wkwkw soalnya Jegun lagi mabok dek Jeno yang ganteng banget nih, jadi terlahirlah ff ini, semoga kalian menikmati konten rada mesum dan nirfaedah ini hehehe.

Ini no edit dan Cuma diketik selama kurang lebih 20 menitan jadi maaf kalau typo meraja lela dan ceritanya yang ancur huhuhuhu...

HAPPY XIUMIN SAYANGKUH day... semoga Xiumin panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin ganteng, dan cepet menemukan keberadaan jodohnya yaitu aku wkwkwkwk/apaansih/

Okelah, sekian dan terimakasih kalian semua yang berkenan baca ff ini

I LOVE YOU...

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEE JEGUN


End file.
